Edward join the Dots
by lin2502
Summary: 10 years earlier Bella had been drawn to Forks in her search for a potential mate, finding him too young she was returning to see if he was ready to join her in her world


CHAPTER 1 Ok so I'm not perfect but near as damn it I thought as I walked down the Forks high street just to make sure the family was still there he should be 17-18yrs now and after 10-11yrs of waiting for him to catch up to my age I was hoping that the family was still in Forks, they could have left but that would have made no sense the pull I got was still to Forks, I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned the corner it seemed like forever I'd had to wait for him to grow up, I'd checked now and again but only through letters as his old baby sitter, At the moment I was my cousin, Marie Swan was his old babysitter (me) and in England at the moment working in catering I was Isabella or Bella Swan confused it will become clearer as my story develops

A woman dashed out of the house "Marie" she shouted I stopped

"no Isabella sorry you must mean my cousin"

"my you look so much like her how is she" "fine in the UK working"

"I'm Elizabeth Masen" "oh yes she's mentioned you she used to baby sit for your son" "that's right Edward he doesn't need a baby sitter anymore though" and she laughed "he's 18 and 6ft 2, are you here on holiday"

"no I've just opened the family house I'm doing my last school year here" "on your own" she sounded a bit shocked at the thought of me being on my own, "no the rest of my adopted family are coming up midweek"

A bronze haired green-eyed God came to the door behind her "I'm going mom" his eyes connected to mine and he grinned "this is Edward my son" she said proudly "hi I'm Bella" and we shook hands and he glanced up at me, _you felt that too I thought sparks,_ "Bella starts at school soon maybe you could show her round" "sure why not" he said with a crooked grin that would break anyone's heart, "I'm off mom" he said walking to his car and glancing over his shoulder frowning "do you want a drink i can catch up on Marie then" "no you're ok thanks I've got to get the phone and internet put on before the family arrives Carlisle's my father is a doctor and needs them on straight away, but I'll see you later I'll let Marie know your all ok" "not all" she said "sadly my husband died a couple of years ago pneumonia it came on suddenly" "oh I'm so sorry to hear that but I'll pop in later in the week and we can catch up if that's ok"

I walked away I was sorry to hear about Mr Masen he was a nice man,

My family was due to arrive the middle of next week Carlisle acted as the father figure, Esmé as the mother figure, Rose and Jasper usually made out they were twins they had the same hair colour, Emmett was built like a WWE wrestler and 6 ft 7 and then there was Alice my pixie of a sister,

The school and the kids were going to find it weird because Emmett and Rose were a couple, as were Alice and Jasper, they joined the family at different times but then just clicked as couples,

I'd joined Carlisle first a long time ago, I was older than Carlisle by over 200 yrs so I was really the leader but it was easier to let Carlisle take the lead if they needed to know any of the old laws they usually came to me what I didn't know I would contact Italy and ask Aro,

Aro thought he was a big shot but we both knew there was someone higher than him and I never let him forget it when he started being bossy and demanding.

I walked to the school to register myself and my 4 siblings it took a bit of explaining because we were all in the same year, actually we'd done the same year about 20+ times each already and it got very boring at times but we had to keep up the human pretence we had to go about doing normal things and it was hard not to say anything when the teachers got it wrong,

I was heading home when a car pulled up next to me "need a lift" I bent down to look at the driver there were those green eyes again if I had a heart it would have skipped a beat "sure why not" I said sliding into the passenger seat "so Bella what brings you to Forks" "my cousin told me so much about it I thought I'd give it a try to do my last year at school here the rest of my family will be here next week" "my mum seems to know you" "no she knows my cousin Marie we look-alike she lived here about 10 yrs ago and she thought I was her" "my old babysitter" "yes I believe so do you remember her" "oh yes I remember her" he said with a smile "looks like she made an impression good or bad" he grinned "that depends if your 7 or 17 yrs old" he laughed "sorry I'll tell you when I get to know you a bit better so your families moving here as well" "yes Dr Cullen and Esmé adopted all 5 of us he stands in at different hospitals around the US we move about a lot and we find it easier to just close one house and open one of the others each house in one of our names so if anything happens to Carlisle or Esmé we all have something to fall back on, "but this house is yours" "yes 7 of us in the family so 7 houses dotted all over the US" "good idea, you going home now or somewhere else" "home now" "tell me the way then and I'll drop you off" "thanks but it's a bit out of your way" "my mum said it was the big house in the woods right" "yes she's a good memory" "she used to take me on walks there when I was little but we always went through the woods so you'll have to show me the road way"

We turned into the drive to see 3 big trucks and a car transporter "their early" I muttered "they shouldn't be here till tomorrow" "Wow look at the cars" he said as we both got out of the car and wandered up to the transporter "Emmett's is the big tank thingy, Rose's is the red BMW, Alice's that the yellow Porsche Carlisle's the Mercedes, Jasper likes his motor bike and Esmé she likes to buy an old VW and then scrap it when she's fed up with it mines the black Audi don't ask me what sort it's black and it goes that's all I want to know about it" he started laughing "not your thing cars then" "nope there a means of transport to get from A to B" "do you want any help with this lot I can get the lads up if you want it doesn't look like the movers are going to do much their already on a break" "that would be great if they would snacks on me then" "you might regret saying that" he said with a smirk

Within 15 minutes there were about 12 footballers emptying the trucks "just tell us where to put them Bella you just order the pizza's" one boy shouted from the balcony of my room it was all put in the right rooms in a couple of hours and I'd got 12 empty pizza's boxes and twice as many soda cans to get rid off They all set off down the drive waving "thanks boys" I shouted "see you at school" Edward stood by his car "I've put the cars in the garage but left your's at the front" "ok thanks" "I'm going to have to get off I promised mum I'd watch a film with her tonight Friday used to be family night when dad was alive" "give her my love and thank you" and the beautiful green-eyed boy was gone I sighed and crossed my fingers well he'd remembered Marie so there was hope I walked back in the house now to sort out the boxers why did I say I'd open the house up, I smiled _you know why Bella you wanted to check on how that boy had grown up_, and you weren't disappointed.

Over the weekend I'd got everything put away, put the boxers in the right rooms they could unpack their own when they arrived, the phone and internet had been turned on so everything was ready for when the rest arrived later in the week.

Picking up my books I headed to the car the drive to school didn't take long I parked up and went into admin, I was given a map and a schedule I knew my way around having Been to the school before but pretended to look at the map anyway, a boy slid up next to me "Hi your new here" "I sure am" I said "Bella" someone shouted turning I saw 3 of the boys that had helped me move in I waved "hi boys" "in with the jocks already" he sneered "they helped me move in on Friday nice lads they like pizza" I said laughing "I'm Eric by the way" "hello Eric" I said he glanced at the paper I had in my hand "English that's across the yard do you want me to show you" "no that's ok I think I'll be able to find it" but he went with me anyway talking none stop this boy liked to hear his own voice he seemed a bit of a know all we would get on fine it meant I didn't have to talk about myself too much.

I only had one lesson with Edward English and that was boring I'd done it all before, Edward came and sat on the desk "you get the house sorted" "most of it it's livable anyway till the others come they can sort their own stuff out thanks again for helping" "no problem it was pretty awesome driving those cars into the garage, I've always wanted a Aston martin vanquish they stopped making them but there one sweet car, but we can all dream can't we", "we sure can" I said getting up

There was a whistle from the direction of the door we both turned "come on Edward coach is going to skin you if your late again hi Bella" "hi" I said and waved "I'll see you later " Edward said and they both ran down the corridor to the changing rooms


End file.
